


Rain

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Their mouths slid together—hot, wet, with just the hint of teeth.  Thunder rumbled ominously overhead and the rain beat down around them, on them, soaking their hair and plastering their clothes to their bodies.  Rivulets of cold rain water ran down their faces and into their mouths each time they parted.  Dean pushed his hands through Cas’s wet hair and pulled him closer.  They breathed each other’s air, tasted each other’s lips, and they couldn’t get enough.  They were wild, like the storm.  Dean’s heart drummed frantically in his chest, echoing the thunder.  And he thought to himself that Castiel tasted perfect in the rain.


End file.
